Nomor Ponsel Neng
by Ricchi
Summary: Sebagai hukuman atas kekalahan games-nya dengan Ino, Sakura yang masih dalam masa OSPEK harus—"...berapa nomor HP Kakak?"—meminta nomor ponsel Ketua BEM Kampus di depan umum. / Untuk siucchi :) / asdf pokoknya wkwk another modus by Sasuke, Mind to RnR? ;3


.

"Nah, kau 'kan kalah _games_ tadi, mintain nomor teleponnya Kak Ketua BEM ya, haha. Dengar-dengar dia tuh yang akan mengisi materi buat seminar selanjutnya!" Yamanaka Ino mengerling jahil, ia menatap teman satu kelompoknya dengan bahagia. Yamanaka Ino, perempuan cantik setengah bule yang sempat mengintip agenda kakak pembimbing kelompoknya baru saja menang dalam sebuah _games_.

 _Games_ kecil-kecilan yang dirancang oleh kakak pembimbing untuk _ice breaking_ sebentar sebelum memulai acara selanjutnya. Ino melawan Sakura dan berhasil mengalahkan perempuan itu. Jadi … Sakura lah korbannya.

Sakura harus meminta nomor telepon Ketua BEM yang terkenal sibuk itu entah bagaimana caranya.

.

.

.

 _Untuk teman tertjintah_ _ **siucchi**_ (maaf lama m(_)m) x) _happy reading, Minna_! ;D

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters_ _and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself_ _are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), OoC, bahasa kurang baku, klise, jauh dari kata sempurna, etc.

.

.

.

 **Nomor Ponsel Neng**

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, perempuan yang masih dalam masa OSPEK ini melirik sekitarnya dengan gelisah. Hawa super dingin yang dihasilkan dari pendingin ruangan rasanya menambah efek mencekam membuat hati dag dig dug seram.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk Kak Sasuke atas materinya. Selanjutnya saya akan membuka dua sesi pertanyaan. Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Suara moderator membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Ia hendak mengangkat tangannya tapi mendadak otot-ototnya terasa kaku. Apalagi saat _emerald_ -nya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan kakak tamvan, Uchiha Sasuke. Makin ingin _copot_ ini jantung rasanya.

Tangan Sakura dilemaskan sedangkan Ino memberikan tatapan mautnya. Ino sudah benar-benar greget. Dengan kilat Ino menggerakkan tangan Sakura yang lemas, membuatnya mengacungkan tangannya seolah memang benar-benar ingin bertanya.

"Baik, yang rambut _pink_ di sana, silakan, Kak, diberikan _mic_ -nya."

Haruno Sakura … mati lah kau. Masalahnya kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi? Kak Sasuke itu anak dari fakultas ekonomi, jurusan bisnis manajemen. Beda fakultas dengannya ….

 _Mic_ sudah diberikan kepada Sakura. Ia membangkitkan badannya. Tangan kirinya meremas kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya sedangkan jari-jari tangan kanannya melingkari _mic_. Organ vital bernama jantungnya … sudah berdegup. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Biar deh, malu sekalian. Lumayan mendapat bonus menjadi eksis oleh satu kampus.

Sakura menelan bongkahan _saliva_ -nya. Ia memejamkan mata, "Selamat siang, Kak. Nama saya Haruno Sakura dari fakultas kedokteran. Saya ingin bertanya, mungkin ini sedikit _out of topic_ , sih tapi …

… berapa nomor HP Kakak?"

Krik, krik.

Hening.

Rasanya Sakura ingin lari dan menyemplung ke kolam ikan dekat gedung rektorat sana. Sakura hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan teman-temannya sudah mulai menggila dengan bercie-cie rusuh _plus_ tertawa nista.

Bahkan sampai moderatornya pun menjadi _speechless_. "Uhm … Dek—"

"—Hn. Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya, Sakura."

Suara baritone itu berhasil membuat Sakura melirik sedikit-sedikit ke sumber suara. Kakak ketua BEM kampus itu … akan menjawab pertanyaannya?

Terlihat dari mata Sakura, laki-laki mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celana. Dengan wajah datar ia mengotak-atik ponsel _touchscreen_ -nya kemudian menempelkannya di telinga.

Suasana aula masih hening, ribuan mata memberi atensinya pada Kakak Ketua di panggung sana, bertanya-tanya apa yang hendak laki-laki itu lakukan.

 _Drrrrt!_

 _Drrrrt!_

 _Drrrrrrrrtt!_

Sakura memekik pelan saat dirasa ponselnya yang ada di kantung roknya bergetar nista. Ragu-ragu ia mengambil ponsel miliknya. Keningnya berhasil mengernyit saat indera penglihatannya disambut oleh layar ponsel dengan sederet nomor tak dikenal.

"Itu nomornya. Nanti malam saya telepon."

…

…

…

Kenapa justru Uchiha Sasuke yang tahu nomornya Haruno Sakura duluan, _shannaro_?!

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

a/n: Hai! Udah lama gak _post_ apa-apa ya ;_; sekalinya nge-post malah _ficlet_ , ambigu lagi x') heuu asdf apalagi judulnya ngasal abis lol. _Well, fyi,_ kalo aku ngepost fic ringan begini artinya aku lagi _free_ atau … _stress._ Aku lagi _stress,_ Teman huhuhu gilee tugas numpuk badan remuk mau ujian. Makanya maaf banget gabisa apdet MC-nya :( karena menurutku kalo buat ngelanjutin _multi chapter_ itu butuh ketenangan dan konsentrasi ekstra x') /bah /lebhe.

Untuk Tape tertjintaaah aka _**siucchi**_ haha, sementara aku kasih ini dulu yha :'D takut ga sempet bikin yang rikuesan sebenarnya. Gajadi M ah aku polos wkwk. Semoga suka, Pe.

Anggap aja ini hadiah buat men- _cheers_ dirimu soal fanficmu yang diplagiat itu huhu ;_; /telat. _Well,_ karena _author-_ nya sefandom sama aku, aku mewakilkan buat minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya yaaa :"))Eniwey, _stop talking abt batang._ Gue potong batang lo sini jir wkwkwkwk /ga.

Buat yang lain, terima kasih udah baca sampai sini :) berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak? Terima kasih!^^

 **.**

 **omake**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke, ketua BEM yang katanya terkece dari yang lain mengamati acara OSPEK yang sedang berlangsung. Mengamati ribetnya kakak-kakak penanggungjawab kelompok mengatur barisan untuk absen. Mengamati teman sejawatnya bekerja, memantau agar sukses.

Niatnya memang begitu tapi seorang neng berambut merah muda mengacaukan segalanya. Entah memancarkan kekuatan misterius macam apa tapi neng itu berhasil menarik atensinya. Dilihatnya perempuan dari kelompok tujuh yang masih memosisikan dirinya di barisan.

Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba saja langkah Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depan kelompok tujuh. Membuat Kakak Kelompok (KP), Shion mengernyitkan kening. Apa dia membuat kesalahan? "Kenapa, Kak?"

Sasuke merasa idiot. Dia melirik kertas absen yang dipegang oleh perempuan berambut pirang pucat itu. "Sudah absen?"

"Sudah, Kak. Kenapa?" Shion semakin heran. Ini Kakak Ketua BEM kenapa pagi-pagi agak konslet?

"Absen lagi di depan saya," perintah Sasuke mutlak. Padahal hanya ngesok mau modus.

Merasa heran sih, sangat malah. Shion pun akhirnya menuruti kemauan sang ketua, mulai mengabsen nama mahasiswa baru-mahasiswa baru ini sedangkan para mahasiswa baru itu mulai mengangkat tangan mereka.

Tentu saja Sasuke tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Meskipun terlihat tak peduli sekitar sesungguhnya ia benar-benar menggunakan telinga dan matanya untuk menyimak siapa nama gadis _pinky_ itu. Bah.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Siap, hadir, Kak."

Oh, itu dia yang namanya Haruno Sakura. Sasuke pun mendekati KP tujuh yang tadi. "Berikan kertas absennya padaku," titahnya lagi.

Setelah mencari nama Haruno Sakura, ia pun melirik kolom nomor HP yang tertera di kertas absen. Nah. Lumayan, 'kan? Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menyimpan nomor perempuan itu. Modus berhasil. _You're doing a great job,_ Uchiha. Dapet deh nomor ponsel Neng.


End file.
